The widespread use of digital-based electronics has a lot of influence over our lives. Thus, when such electronics are subject to interference, a socially enormous loss may be caused due to repair costs and discontinuity of services using the electronics.
Especially, when communication devices and facilities, which require high security, are disturbed due to Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP), these may cause a national confusion. Therefore, a protection countermeasure therefor should be established.
In the meantime, the EMP may be divided into a nuclear electromagnetic pulse (High Altitude Electromagnetic Pulse (HEMP)), and a non-nuclear electronic pulse (lightening or electromagnetic pulse bomb).
The nuclear electromagnetic pulse is an electromagnetic pulse generated upon nuclear explosion at a high altitude over 30 km, and may be divided into a short pulse, an intermediate pulse and a long pulse according to a rising time. Also, the long pulse of the nuclear electromagnetic pulse is an electromagnetic pulse having a pulse width ranging from one second to hundreds of seconds. The long pulse has a fatal effect on a telecommunication transmission line and a power line of an electronic device, but any method for effectively protecting the electronic device from the long pulse has not be introduced yet.
Therefore, to protect the electronic device from the long pulse, the related art has employed a method of reducing an amount of nuclear electromagnetic pulse coupled to the power line by way of burying the power line underground. However, this may cause several problems in view of repairing the existing power line and spending high cost for constructing the power line.